


All the Things you Notice

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitorweek2017, M/M, Mentions of Lotor's Generals, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Keith doesn't really know when it started, but he's been noticing a lot of things about Lotor.





	All the Things you Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little different with this one! (still soft, though) I hope you enjoy it!  
> For Keitor Week Day 3: Free day

Keith wasn't sure when he started noticing so much about the Galra prince.

He didn't know when he first took notice of the proud way he held himself. For that matter he didn't know when he decided it was pride, not arrogance, that seemed to radiate off of him. Lotor knew his worth, knew his skill, and was sure of himself in a way Keith supposed he would have to be. He'd have never gotten this far other wise.

The prince was skilled indeed. Keith, nor any of the other's could deny that. The prince fought with such grace. Keith had watched him fighting some of the bots in the training room. It had been like a dance, and in the end the bots had been slashed down without landing a single hit on the man. The sword he used to fight, Keith, noticed, was simple. Much more simple then he expected of him. It was sturdy, useful, but not exactly anything speacial. Too Keith's eyes, anyway. He thought maybe, just maybe, it was sentiment and not practicality that caused the prince to favor this blade. And maybe, if things were different, he could ask him.

Lotor's eyes were blue, Keith noted, with oddly shaped puples. Almost like a cats, but not quite. He had heard Allura make an underhand comment about them looking like his father's.

Originally, he had thought Lotor had only two fangs, the two on the top that gleamed in the light when he smirked or snarled. He came to realise that this wasn't the case. Lotor had four fangs. Two on the bottom were long and pointed as well. They were just much harder to get a glimps of. Keith had only caught a glimps of them once, while the man had been eating some sort of meat Hunk had cooked. It was blue and nobody really wanted to try it, but Lotor had simply rolled his eyes at them, telling them it was a common food on one of the planets he had lived on for a while, and that it wasn't goint to kill them. As if to prove his point Lotor picked up one of the bones and bit a chunk of meat off of it. After that everyone was gnawing on the bones, laughing as they licked sauce off their fingers. Well, Allura and Coran hadn't eaten any, but he was sort of convinved by now that Alteans were some kind of weirdly vegan race or something. Espically after Lance told him about the cow thing.

Speaking of the cow thing, Lotor wasn't weirded out by it. Lance had brought him with him to get milk for Hunk's milkshakes, probably thinking it would freak him out like it did Allura and Coran. It didn't. In fact he pet Kalternecker while Lance milked her. Begrudgingly, Lance admitted Lotor was very friendly towards her. He'd even asked Lance questions about her, like what her species was call, what the substance they 'milked' from her was, did that mean she'd have to have given birth to produce milk? Keith wondered if perhaps Lotor was trying to get Lance to like him, to trust him. It might even be working, Keith decided, as he watched Lotor joint Lance for Kalternecker's daily milking.

Surprisingly, out of his armor, Lotor was closest to Lance in build. His armor bulked him up, making his shoulders broader and his limbs seem thicker. When he wore the clothes they'd found him, however, he was obviously skinny. Keith might even go as far as to call him lanky.

He noticed that he would ask Allura things about Altea. Simple things, really. What kind of clothing did they wear? What was it's cities like? Was the food goo a normal food item or some kind of military ration? What color was the sky? Allura would go off in detail, talking about her home until more pressing matters required her attention.

And like Allura, he had a sort of British like accent, which was odd. The galra didn't have that sort of accent, so why would he have one? The only race they'd encountered to have that kind of accent were Alteans. He didn't dwell to much on it though. Thoughts of Lotor's voice always ended up the same. The man's voice was... so soothing. A childish part of him wanted the man to just speak or even sing to him at night, so he could fall asleep to the sound of his voice. The rest of him told that part to shut up.

He noticed many things. He noticed claws, which seemed retractable, coming out when he was threatened or emotional. He noticed how he still thought so highly of his generals, despite their betrayal of him (of which Lotor still spoke little of). He noticed how broken and tired the man looked when he thought nobody could see him...

For how long Keith had been cataloging this information away, even he didn't know. Perhaps since the moment the prince had stepped out of his ship.

The amount of information he knew about Lotor terrified him. Wasn't it creepy to know this much about a person? Wasn't it sick to think of their voice singing and humming to you at night, so you could sleep when the nightmares got too bad? Was it wrong for someone to start to completely and utterly consume your mind?

He noticed all these things about Lotor, yes, but he also noticed something about himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! (also I have nothing against vegans XD you do you)
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
